


Idk. Dream x Georgenotfound

by Sarshnotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), England (Country), Fanfiction, Florida, M/M, Minecraft, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshnotfound/pseuds/Sarshnotfound
Summary: Still don't know
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Nothings different, right?

Dream sat at his desk, playing Minecraft with his friends like he would usually do on a daily basis. They made a new survival world. They were goofing around and being idiots. Then the conversation switched. " Do you guys have any idea who your soulmate might be?" Sapnap said, Dream could hear the smirk spread across his face. He sighed and made his neon green Minecraft character crouch and look down shaking it's head, signalling that that was a no. George had did the same thing directly next to him. 

"I have searched all over Florida but nothing. My compass points out of town." Dream stated, making his character stand up and punch Sapnap. He ignored being punched by his friend, "Well!" Sapnap begins, before being so rudely cut off, by George. "Did you find yours!?" George made his character run over to Sapnap and jump up and down. "Who is it!?" Dream said excitedly. "You didn't let me finish!" He began punching both of his friends. "What I was going to say was..... I have no clue who mine is either." It went dead silent until Sapnap burst into laughter.

The others couldn't help but laugh at themselves too. Dream began with a small chuckle but it grew in to a powerful wheeze, this only made the group laugh harder. Another few minutes passed and they finally calmed down. "George?" Dream said close to his mic. "Your really quiet, you okay?" He had asked as sincerely as possible because he really was worried about his friend he never was this quiet. George replied softly "I'm fine I'm just a bit tired." Which was followed by a yawn. "OH YEAH! Time difference. Well it's 10pm here which makes it....." Sapnap thought long and hard about this one but Dream did the maths quicker. "3am!! JESUS CHRIST GO TO SLEEP!" George sighed heavily, he knew this was coming, so he did the only thing he could do, "Good bye my friends! Talk soon!" He said. And with a small notification he left the discord, and shortly after so did Dream. He turned his PC off and leaned back in his chair. He was surrendered by darkness. Completely and utterly alone. Until along came Patches. She pushed the door of his room open and began to purr against his leg. Dream couldn't resist Patches she was just too cute! Dream picked her up and placed her into his lap, stroking her belly. She tapped her paw on Dreams wrist, where the compass was. "Sorry Patches don't think I will find them anytime soon". He had already eaten dinner so he decided to scroll through Twitter George @Georgenootfound Good night! ↳Dream @Dreamwastaken Good night! Love youuuu Dream chuckled at himself, he knew George wouldn't reply, and he knew the Stan's would go crazy. He always jokes about these things what makes this time any different?


	2. Q&A stream

Dream awoke to a Patches rubbing against his cheek. "Good morning!" He said to his cat. He rolled over to his side, his alarm clock read '8:30' in big red numbers. He groaned, Dream never wakes up this early, usually he wakes around 9-ish. A pool of sweat drenched his back, heat waves have been occuring more and more lately. He wanted nothing more than to take a nice cold shower but instead of doing that he stumbled into the kitchen. He grabbed two eggs and cracked them into a pan. His phone lit up and buzzed, which startled Dream by catching him off gaurd. It was Sapnap. Of course it was him.

'Hey want to play Minecraft?' Sapnap wrote.  
'Sure. Is George playing?' It was only fun if the whole Dream team played. If it was just Dream and George in a call there would be an awkward feeling floating through the air.  
'Dude of course! He's streaming. We'll just be chilling.'  
'Okay when we gonna play?'  
'30mins'

Dream zoned out thinking about what had to do between that period of time, until the sizzle of his eggs drew him back into reality. Dream contemplated about streaming too, but he hasn't streamed in a long time so he twitted...

Dream @Dreamwastaken  
Stream in 20 minutes! Better be there!  
↳George @Georgenootfound  
Let's goooo!

Dream smiled at George replying to him. 15 minutes later he had eaten, showered and was ready to stream. A couple minutes later he titled the stream 'Come vibe with us!'. "Hello chat! Today George, Sapnap and I will just be chilling and talking, might do a Q&A later." He went onto discord and typed in the group chat 'I'm ready' and joined the call. Shortly after George and Sapnap joined. "EYY DREAM!" Sapnap yelled enthusiastically, and was followed by a small "hi Dream!" Said by George of course. Dream chuckled a bit, "Hey guys." He said back.

Soon, the stream was In full blast. "Hey chat? Should we do the Q&A now?" Dream asked his chat. "With friends" he added afterwards. The chat was filled with yes's and POG's. "Okay. Cool. This one is for me." He announced over discord. "Dream how do feel about LGBT community? Simple, It's pog!" The friends answered questions like this for a while until... "How would feel if your compass led to a guy?" He had to be careful of his words here. "I frankly wouldn't care if my soulmate was a guy. I mean we would be soulmates for a reason." He said, on the other side of his discord call, George began to blush and his chat noticed this. Dream read out a donation asking "Will you guys ever meet up?" Sapnap answered this one. "Of course! This year hopefully!" Sapnap had said too much.

They were going to meet up sometimes this year to freak everyone out. "SAPNAP!" George yelled at him. Dream wheezed he couldn't contain himself. "Stop laughing!" George yelled but he too began to laugh. Sapnap however did not laugh. "God you two act like a old married couple!" Sapnap said over the wheezes and giggles. Though this was supposed to be an insult George still blushed like a strawberry. Word had spread out onto Dreams stream saying that George was blushing, and being the curious guy he is he clicked on to Georges stream. George really was blushing. "God he's so beautiful" he mumbled Sapnap made a sound of confusion. "Oh I'm watching Georges stream." He said so casually. George looked directly at his camera and pulled the middle finger, then mouthed 'Fuck you' while still blushing. Dream chuckled slightly followed by a "You're such an idiot"

George and Dream ended their stream a few hours after that making the time 4:50. The trio continued to play Minecraft and talk. "When are we actually going to meet up?" Dream asked very blatantly. "June maybe?" Sapnap suggested they both agreed "But where would we actually meet?" George said. "We could meet In Florida you guys could stay at my house!" Dream said enthusiastically "I'll pay for plane tickets too!" 

"Cool thanks. George I know what your thinking don't."  
"I can't just let you pay for plane tickets!" George argued.  
"Too bad! Bye bye." Dream said sickly sweet before leaving the call.

He ordered a pizza. A pepperoni pizza to be exact, he would have cooked but he didn't feel like it because of the heat. He took a photo and posted it onto Twitter.

Dream @dreamwastaken  
Hmm yes the most American pizza  
*Insert pizza picture*  
↳Sapnap @sapnap  
CAN I HAVE A BITE!!?

-773 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters in the close future!


	3. BEACH EPISODE!

A few days had past since Dream last streamed. Dream was stuck in a loop, doing the same things everyday. Wake up, Minecraft, sleep. But today was different than those days, today he was going to the beach. 

It was a hot day like has been the past week barely a cloud in sight. Dream was happy that he was going to be outside his house. Dream found the closest thing to a beach bag, grabbed swim trunks, sunscreen, and a beach towel then he was on his way. A few minutes of jamming to music, he was there. He took the perfect photo from his car then clicked on George's Snapchat. 

Dream  
*Insert beach photo*  
Beach episode!

George💘  
Cool! May I join?

Dream  
I mean...

Wow Dream driest conversation ever. He stepped out of his air-conditioned car into the sizzling weather he called summer. Dream had found a not-so popular part of the beach and sat in the warm sand, not bothering to place his towel. He looked down at his wrist compass, it was pointing out into the ocean. He sat there wishing something would happen. Wishing his friends were there. Wishing he had George there, sitting by his side. Was it the heat or was it George? What Dream did know though was that he began to turn pink. He finally stood up, looking for the closest changing room. Only to find himself change-roomless.

Dream took the walk of shame back to his car, the sun beating against he neck. He drove around looking from a change room until he saw it. The public changing room. In the far distance of course. As Dream approached the changing room he began to rush to find a parking space since the beach was packed full. His luck was turning though, he had found a park directly across the street from the changing rooms, also in front of the local ice cream store. Dream turned off his car and dashed across the road.

He walked out in his swimming trunks, feeling very exposed to the heat. Dream placed his bag close to the water so he wouldn't lose it. Just before he was going to run into the water, he got a notification. Dream looked at his phone and saw Snapchat.

George💘  
Did you swim yet?

Dream  
No?

George💘  
Okay just wondering! Have fun

Dream didn't know what just happened, so he ignored it and ran into the water. Cold relief splashed over him as he dived into the water. He wanted to stay there forever but he couldn't, everyone has to eventually leave. Dream swam around dodging kids and floating on back. Dream finally left the water back to his bag. He only just sat on his towel when someone approached him. "Um hi. I saw you from over there..." the lady said pointing to where she was. She didn't look too young only around his age. "And I um thought you were like really pretty" Dream smiled even though he didn't like the girl. "Well. Your pretty too." Dream said using his charms. "I'm Maddi. Can I um get your phone number?" The lady asked fidgeting with her fingers and slightly blushing. "Sure! And my name's Clay." He responded. Dream gave Maddi his phone number and somehow they eventually took a photo with eachother on Dreams phone.

Maddi walked away happy with getting someones number. Dream still had his camera on so he took photos of himself, covering his face of course. He picked up his things and headed back to his car. Dream had gotten a notification saying that George had gone live. He opened Snapchat and sent George the picture of him and Maddi.

Dream  
*Insert picture of Maddi and him*

George💘  
The hell? Who is she?

Dream  
Jealous?

Dream chuckled at the no response. He clicked on Georges stream and he was greeted by George looking down at his phone.

Dream  
*Picture of a wet Dream*

Chat was filled with 'whats happening?' and 'whats he saying?'. George was speechless, his cheeks were red. George was also unaware that a certain someone was watching him.

George💘  
I'm live! What if someone can see this!

Dream  
I know. And they can't.

Dream decided to leave the conversation there but donated George $10 simply saying 'I love you'. You would think he was strawberry, with how much he's blushing. Dream drove home happily knowing that he successfully teased George.


	4. Just a small kissy wissy?

It was only a few days until Badboyhalo's birthday arrived, and the Dream team wanted to do something special for him. The trio logged onto discord to discuss what they would do. "Hello boys!" Sapnap said loudly into his mic making Dream wince. "Just because your 19 doesn't men we're boys!" Dream rebounded back. "But hello." George giggled for a little then greeted then. "As it only three days away from Badboyhalo's birthday, we need to plan something." Dream said whilst typing on a Google doc. He shared his screen with the others, showing a doc saying at the top 'BBH BD ideas.' of which Dream thought was a clever name. "So what are doing for his birthday?" Dream said leaning back in his chair. His led led lights were green that day because he was in a good mood.

"Well obviously a party in minecraft, for one" George said in a I-know-everything tone of voice. Dream leaned forward again typing 'minecraft party'. " What are we going to be doing though and when?" Dream asked the group. "Truth or Dare?" Sapnap suggested. They all knew that truth or dare would lead to yelling or something inappropriate, but Dream wrote it down any way. Dream then typed 'pin the tail on the donkey'. "What!" Sapnap exclaimed loudly. "I was hoping Fundy could try and code it." Dream said adding a smiley face afterwards. "He's wholesome, doesn't like swearing, likes Skeppy, doesn't like Quackity." George said listing his likes and dislikes. Then he gasps. "What?" Dream asked. "What if we just make him a giant statue of him orrr a muffin?!" George had struck a golden idea. They voted on what they should build. Sapnap voted the statue idea because he thought it would be more heart felt, but George voted the muffin because they could make it cute.

It was all up to Dream. Both were equally good arguments, but he eventually chose the muffin, for two reasons, (1) it would be much easier to build and (2) fricking GEORGE voted on it. "Simp" Sapnap whispered very distantly, but Dream still heard it. "What did you just say!" Dream whispered defensively close to his mic. Sapnap did the same thing but whispered "You fucking heard me". Unlike Dream George did not pick up what Sapnap said but somehow still stopped the fight.

The three of them logged onto Minecraft and made a peaceful, creative world where the party would be held. They spawned in a stumpy forest which was perfect because that's where the actual party was being set up. When Sapnap began making the muffin, Dream messaged Fundy over discord. 

Dream  
could you make a thing for bad's party?

Fundy  
Only if I get invited.

Dream  
Thanks. We need a 'pin the tail on the donkey'

Fundy  
Can do

Dream started to build along side with them, they talked and mostly argued the whole time. "Hey I know we are meeting in June but when?" George asks adding stairs to look like seats. "Depends on you. Your further away than Sapnap" Dream said back to him. George thought, most likely seeing when he's free that month. "How does the 11th sound?" George asks the group. Instantly agreeing, the date was set in stone.  
——————————————  
The day has arrived for Badboyhalo's birthday. Almost everyone he knew was online on discord and streaming. Dream hopped on the bandwagon and also streamed, he booted up Minecraft and joined the world they had made only a few days before. The forest was decorated with fairy lights (from a mod) and jack-o'-lanterns. A long purple table spread across the forest floor with chairs for seats. Dream had loaded in the world and to his suprise, the only one there. But slowly the crowd rolled in. Until finally, the birthday boy arrived. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone exclaimed at the same time. "Thank you! This place is amazing!" Even on his birthday he is grateful. "You guys even have a muffin!" He yelled happily, making his character jump up and down. "Let's all sit down." Dream said whilst walking over to the table. Almost everyone from the smp were there, even Tommy! But not Skeppy. Everyone sat down at a seat, leaving a space next to Bad.

"What's the gap for?" Bad questioned the trio. Dream smiled but let Sapnap speak. "You'll see." George had taken the spot next to Bad, the only spot where Dream could sit was next to him. "First we are playing pin the tail on the donkey, made by Fundy!" George exclaimed. Everyone clapped for Fundy "I know I'm amazing." Fundy said smugly. The so called 'donkey' wasn't a donkey at all it was infact a Minecraft horse. Fundy had also made a blind fold which darkened your screen. Everyone had a try and as expected it ended in Tommy yelling at someone, this time it was Quackity. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CHEATED! MY BLINDFOLD WAS ON!" Quackity yelled at Tommy, as funny as it was Dream butted in to stop the argument. "What's next?!" Bad said excitedly, and at that exact moment he said that, 'Skeppy joined the game' said the chat.

"SKEPPY!" The next game was musical chairs. Dream didn't play the first round because he was operating the music. It took a very long time to get down to top 3 but it happened. The last contestants were Sapnap, Tubbo and Techno. Sadly Bad had striked out in 8th place. This was it, who would win, the winner gets bragging rights. Dream played the music then stopped suddenly. The three hit each other a few times, but eventually..... "TUBBO WON! FUCK YEAH!" Tommy yelled very loudly, but was meet with his mother yelling language, instead of Bad. "See your mom understands!" Bad said, getting no response from Tommy. They played on more round, this time Tubbo doing music, since he won. Top 3 were George, Dream and Wilbur, the music played then of course stopped. Wilbur stood back, happy with third, and let the other two fight. Dream and George were non stop at each others throats. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME WIN I WILL MINECRAFT KISS YOU!!" Everyone laughed and even Dream himself wheezed. This caught George of guard making Dream win. "Don't worry George I will give you a kiss any way!" Dream yelled, running after George. Dream did eventually give George a kiss, because George had given up.

George blushed harder than anyone could. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" George yelled. It was always scary when he yelled, this time he wasn't even sure if he was serious or not. "You looked sad so I gave you a small kissy wissy!" Dream said trying to figure out if he was joking. George's character turned around and crouched, whilst looking down. "Don't be like this! George!" Dream called to him. He crouched next to him but suddenly 'Georgenotfound left the game'. "Wh-! WHY'D HE LEAVE!? HE ENDED STREAM!" dream yelled at his friends. Only minutes later he too ended stream, so did his friends. Everyone logged off except Dream. He was all alone, like usual.


	5. Not a chapter

Ok so. You are reading this because I have a completely different idea for this au. Here me out. Dream, searches far and wide for his soulmate with the compass, constantly following it day and night. But George doesn't believe in soulmates and tries to escape his soulmate (Dream).

If you actually like this idea, please say so. Don't worry I will keep writing this story, but the au will change and so will the title also I might take a while to come back to it if I do the other story. Greatly appreciated if you could make a title for this because I am STUMPED.


End file.
